Elena Potter and the books!
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: This is my take on a female harry Potter and it is also abit different and maybe abit darker in some things like how the Dursley's took care of her and stuff with Voldemort. All will be revealed here now... Rated M. Under re-freshing and beta-reading. Will soon be up with re-freshed and better version!
1. Letters and Books!

Elena and her friends (excluding the two youngest Weasley's) sat around when suddenly there was a flash and seven books fell down onto the bed they sat on.

She let out a shriek of fright and flung herself into Fred's arms. He held her and he caught the letter that fell and it said that the books were for all of them. They went down with the books to show the others and read the letter to them as well.

A few people was coming into the room and Elena ran into Blaise's warm arms and kissed him softly as he held her waist before they went downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of their friends and even some of the parents were talking loudly amongst themselves.

Elena saw the commotion and whistled loudly before yelling, "CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND SO WE CAN READ THIS LETTER AND FIND OUT WHY YOU ALL ARE HERE!"

She took the letter from Fred's hand and without looking at the professor she gave it to him. Then she went to stand by Blaise and the twins again. Blaise drew her into his arms, as Dumbledore opened the letter as it flung up and read itself out loud, _"__Hello__ everyone in the room so far, more __people will__ join as they are mentioned in the book, but some won't. So don't worry, Voldemort__ and__ Pansy to mention some of the names that can and will be mentioned won't join you here._

_To the point, I__,__ the writer, __am__ from the future, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, to __that this is true,__ is that in 2nd Year__ me along__ with Elena and Ronald used Poly-Juice Potion to see who had really opened the chambers of secrets, since both Elena and I didn't really think it was Hagrid who did it__.__ I turned __in__to __a__ half-cat__ because__ of Mrs Norris__'__ hair. It was horrible to throw up __hair balls__. Anyway..._ Back _t__o the point__,__ in my own reality many were lost because of a__n__ ignorant minister__ not believing__ the truth that Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle is back. He is back, Minister __Fudge__, no__matter how or what you said or do, he IS back__!_

_Elena is telling the damn truth, and __that__ is that to__o__ many were killed and you blew it off either as suicide or missing in action __only __to be found dead later. So __Elena and I wanted you__ to see the truth of everything that went wrong. _

_Firstly; Hermione and Elena, you should drink a potion to __cleanse__ out some potions you have unknow__ingly__ dr__a__nk__. I__t is __causing__ you both to __fall in __love and lust for Ronald Weasley, compelled to obey Molly Prewett Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. _

_Also Elena, you should __go and see__ Andromeda, she is Nymphodora, sorry Tonks' mother and a professional Healer at St. Mungos. She can help with the pains in your body __that__ you have at the mo__m__ent from the Dursley's treatment (_What does that mean? Sirius said pissed of at this being mentioned_)._

_Sorry, Elena what they did to you, will be in the books, and to those who cares about her, do not I repeat do not do anything to them, for they will get it soon enough. Let the Aurors and Amelia take on that instead. These books are from Elena's childhood (even if it wasn't the best one) to her seventh year and some of her life after__ the__ second war would be like. _

_Also __an__other warning, in Elena's __fifth year,__ she is going to have a__n__ i__n__compe__te__nt and cruel teacher, called Doleres Umbrigde. __W__hat she did to us was the cruelest and__ most__ medieval things. Elena still wears the scars of the dentations she had with her. __W__hat scars__ you wonder?__W__ell she used blood-quill as her punishment and also at the end of our 5th year, when Sirius __was __falsely kidnapped by the dark lord, she tried to use__ the__ Cruciatus Curse on Elena for lying about where Doleres thought that Elena and her friends__ and__ Dumbledore w__h__ere._

_Anyway, enjoy reading and Elena, I suggest you tell them what the Dursley's have done to you up 'til now. I am sorry, but it is crucial, __because__ in the real will of your parents you were NOT allowed to go with the Dursley's, if Sirius or Remus' could not take you in, then you were to go to __the __Tonks' or Malfoy's. For Petunia was Lily's adopted sister not __her __blood-sister. So Dumbledore, you did very wrong into forcing Elena to be there for her life. Stupid mistakes!_

_Lot__s__ of love__,__ from a tired and worn out Hermione Jean Granger of the future!" _

Elena exploded, like her magic did as the letter exploded into flames. Blaise ran to her and drew her into his arms, as he said, "Elena! Love, calm down. Do not lose yourself again, please love!"

She looked up into his forest-green eyes and as her tears started to fall he crashed his lips to hers. Others like Sirius and Remus were fuming in silent anger, as Andromeda stood up and Elena stood ready after letting Blaise go and letting Andy do her work. Andy waved her wand over Elena, and a parchment was drawn up and wrote down everything that have happened to Elena's health and body since the beginning. It stopped at 10 feet of parchment. Andromeda was a fuming witch as she silently read through it, then out of the blue she drew a distraught and crying Elena into her warm arms and held her closely, as Tonks asked, "Mom, what is it?"

Ted looked at his wife, but gasped and said, "No don't say it! Andy, she wasn't-"

At her nod he cursed and stood and started pacing the room. Andy let go of Elena, giving her a look to be ask if she could explain what was found, some of it at least, and Elena nodded, sinking down to the floor crying even harder.

Andy said with shaking lips; "**_Complete search of Elena Lily Dorea Potter;_**

**_since _****_the age of _****_1½ years, she has been starved of love, comfort and food by the _****_D_****_ursley's, on_****_ and _****_off_****_ for the_****_ last 4 years too. At 5_****_ she suffered_****_ a_****_lot of broken bones and bruises _****_due to_****_ the abuse of Vernon and Dudley Dursley_****_, trying_****_ to stamp the magic out!_****_ A_****_t 12 she was raped repe_****_a_****_t_****_ed_****_ly_****_ and it continued_****_ up _****_until_****_the age of_****_ 15. _****_Burn marks_****_, _****_whip marks_****_ and _****_belt marks_****_ are all over her back and belly_****_ and has been going on since the age of_****_ 7. _****_Bite marks_****_ of a dog, a snake and Dudley_****_, e_****_ach _****_happened_****_ at_****_ the_****_ age_****_ of_****_ 5, 8 and 12 years old. _****_The snake bite_****_ was healed by Phoenix-tears. _****_Miscarried_****_ 5 times_****_ in the_****_ last 2 years, since her period started when she was 13. Teared anus and vagina._**

**_Potions and others;_**

**_Compell-potions by Molly Weasley_****_ and_****_ Albus Dumbledore was used up to now._**

**_Love and Lust potions to love and lust for Ronald Weasley, up to now._**

**_Blocks on her magic-core, inheritance-magic and animagus-power by Albus Dumbledore."_**

"To mentions some of it. Dumbledore you will so pay for this all!" She yelled, as Elena flinched due to what was mentioned and Blaise took her into his warm arms, as his parents (Isabella and Edward Zabini) smiled softly at the scene of their son taking care of his girlfriend, but anger was clear in their eyes of what she had been through.

Others were in shock, of what was mentioned and after a while both Hermione and Elena took a cleansing potion to clean everything up in their systems, then Elena got some potions to heal her wounds and a nutrient to get her stuff she had been deprived of for so long.

Amelia sat there writing it all down as Lucius too took notes of his own to help her. Andromeda said, "This potion is to help your body overcome the shock and pain of the miscarriages you suffered and also to help it all heal down there!"

She thanked Elena thoroughly and hugged her tightly as she downed them all the potions with ease. Hermione was in her corner fuming for what she had in her own system. She would get her parents here and let them know about these things. She eventually went and sat next to Charlie, who let her sit there by his and Bill's side.


	2. The Girl Who Lived

Chapter 2

So then Narcissa took the first book up and read; "Elena Potter and Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Girl Who Lived..."

"Ugh! I already hate this book!" Elena said with a frown.

"It's okay baby-girl, some good will come from this." Sirius whispered in her ear, as both he and Remus hugged her, even if she still sat in Blaise's lap.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much**."

"Stupid bastards from hell that is what you and your son are!" Elena snarled, making some of the people in the room look at her in shock due to the amount of anger and disgust in her voice, but then they remembered the letter and what the spells had found and they too became angry at the Dursley's and Dumbledore for forcing her to go there.

**"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious because they just didn'twant such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very largemustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors."**

"I see she hasn't changed much." Snape said under his breath as he looked sadly at Elena who only gave him a small, yet soft smile at his concern for her, and that he was changing to better now.

**"The Dursleys had a young son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

Elena shuddered and Ronald and the twins couldn't hold back their laughter at how Dudley was described.

"**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters**."

All the occupants looked murderous. Sirius' grip on Elena's hand had tightened while Remus was fighting the urge to let the wolf in him come out.

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't seen each other for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister because her sister and her good for****nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child** **like that."**

"A child like what!" Yelled Hermione looking at Elena through narrowed eyes.

Elena who had grown used to being treated like dirt by her "family" replied without emotions; "A child with a magic ability Mya, it's how they are."

Hermione rose and gave her a hard hug and a kiss on her cheek. She knew Elena would be like a little sister to her.

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts. There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**

Professor McGonagell, the women and Hermione couldn't fathom how someone could ever stand for such behavior in a child. Molly looked no different at this.

**As he left the house he got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

Sirius and Remus shared a look and turned to McGonagell, "Why were you there Minerva?" Asked Remus

"I believe it will be explained later in this chapter, Remus and Sirius." As she still sat glaring at the man who forced Elena to live there and suffer for so long.

**"For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

Kingsley shook his head and said "He doesn't think of much else does he kid?"

Elena just laughed softly at the kind Auror, who smiled at Elena with a gentle smile on his face to see her happy enough for now.

"**On the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the get ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of theseweirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly.**

"We weren't very subtle that day were we?" said Tonks andArthur shook his head and said with a choked up voice, "We had little to be happy about in those 11 years"

Elena gripped his hand over the table, as if saying it is ok now.

**"Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt, these people were obviously collecting for something… yes that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though the people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more."**

"I wish we worked for him, don't you Tonks?"

"Oh yeah he seems like a great boss King." The two joked, as Elena and Hermione giggled madly at the two. Others smiled or stared at the two girls as the giggling got worse. After 5 minutes the two had calmed down and Cissa could continue to read.

**"He was in a very good mood until lunchtime when he thought he'd stretch his legs."**

Elena's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

**"He walked ****across the road** **to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

Elena laughed loudly holding her stomach as she said between the laughter; "Now that makes more sense!" Sirius and Remus shared a laugh happy that their daughter/niece in all but blood was coming out of her shell.

Mrs. Weasley looked disapproving and scolded, "You shouldn't talk like that about your relatives."

Elena glared at the woman with so much anger that her head changed from black to deep red. Hermione gulped, as she reached over and grabbed Elena's hand to calm her down. Elena looked at Hermione with tears gathering in her eyes, which made the others concerned at why she was so emotional andAndy stood and did a complicated spell before growling; "Those bastards! How dare they?!" She waved her head to say that the chapter should be continued.

Elena was held in her arms as Cissa continued with a concernedlook at Andy and Elena.

**"He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly too and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

**"— yes, their daughter, Elena —"**

Elena turned so her head was buried in Andy's chest while her legs were in Blaise's lap.

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead." Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him and seized his telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid."**

**"Potter wasn't such an unusual name."**

"Actually my dear, you are the only Potter left." McGonagell said to Elena, who gave a small smile to her favorite teacher.

**"He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Elena. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Elena!"**

"Ellie! He doesn't know your name?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Elena looked at him and said monotonesly, "Not sure he Does even now!"

She shuddered and paled more by remembering the names he use to and still calls her. Andy held her then gave her to Blaise, who held her in his warm arms, kissing her forehead.

"He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Alana. Or Selena."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius and Remus, asking, "Why didn't James or Lily bring her over? That was rather rude."

Sirius and Remus' faces had turned murderous and they replied through clenched teeth "They tried to do so, but after Vernon did something on their wedding they felt that no matter what, Elena wouldn't safe in their company and now we see why!"

Molly looked furious, as Elena said in small, shaky voice, "What ha-happened at the-their wedding, Moony, Paddy?" They looked at her in horror as Remus said, as Sirius took his hand in his,"Vernon tried to kill Lily by throwing a knife at her. It missedher and went into a wall behind her!"

Andy yelled "WHAT?" and they saw Elena had wide eyes, filled with fear and Blaise grabbed her and said, "It is ok baby! You are not there, come on, baby!"

She looked up, as tears ran down her cheeks and said in a small voice, "He tried to do so with me too, once. Almost hit me, if I hadn't somehow transported to another place in the house!"

Remus looked murderous, while Sirius said, "Did you say another place in the house, what do you mean?"

"Well I thought where to hide so that I wouldn't get hit with theknife and suddenly I was in Dudley's, now my room and on the broken bed that stood there!"

Everyone gaped at her and Blaise held her tighter, as Andy did another spell to check her over for that day and she sawsomething that made her fume in silent anger.

Tonks and Ted looked at their wife/mother in shock at how much anger her face portrayed.

Cissa cleared her throat as she read on.

"There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…but all the same, those people in the cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted.

"Well I'll be damned! He knows the word!" Elena said with sad smile, still crying a bit.

Everyone looked shocked at her language and wit, even thoughshe was sad.

As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell it took a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You Know Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley and walked off.

Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

Fred and George burst into fake tears and Elena smacked them over the head with a heavy book, glaring at them to stop being childish. Everyone looked shocked at her maturity and that she seemed so motherly already.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.

"I'm telling you it's Minnie." Laughed Sirius

"No one argued with you." Kingsley said with amusement.

Elena giggled at the two and as Remus saw her giggle he smiled warmly to himself, taking Sirius' hand and made him look at her too.

"It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word,"Won'****t!". Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news : "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls** **tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted..."**

"That's me!" Ted said with a wide smile and his wife anddaughter were smiling and giggling at his goofy smile.

Elena smiled warmly at him.

**...****said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week**, **folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by in ****daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters**…

"If he can figure it out, I'm surprised more people hadn't" Said Kingsley shocked at this.

Elena snorted, as she rubbed her belly at the ache she felt there for the moment. She looked up at Andy, who smiled and gave her special potion to calm the period-pains she was feeling at the moment.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear, — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she** **didn't have a sister.**

Sirius clenched his teeth thinking of all the times Lily had cried on the shoulder of one of the Marauders, upset that her sister was being cold towards her.

Remus held his hand, as Elena shuddered at what was said and hugged Sirius tightly.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's her name again? Selena, isn't it?"**

**"Elena; but they call her Ellie or Elle. Nasty, common name if you ask me."**

"How is that a common name?" Asked an irritated Draco, while some looked shocked that he actually cared, Cissa smiled over at her son who gave a smile back at her. Elena also gave him a small smile of gratitude. He had changed after a threat for his mother's death if he didn't do what his father Lucius had begged him to do. After that they had gone both to McGonagell who was with Elena at the time and told them about it all, Elena had given them a house to live in for security. Now they both were tolerating and friendly with each other. Hermione saw and wanted to know why.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly,****but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his** **mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…**

Blaise held Elena tighter, when he felt her flinching badly. Giving a look to Draco who had noticed and went to sit beside them, since she sat in Blaise's lap.

**How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"DUMBLEDORE!" yelled Fred and George in distaste of what he had done to Elena, much to their mother's disapproval.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome.**

"Oh I knew. I just didn't care." Dumbledore chuckled, as somewere still not sure about his concern or mentality.

**He was busy rummaging ****in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him**. **He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Neat Sir! Where did you get it?" asked an amazed Ron.

"I invented it boy." Elena glared at the two, but said nothing.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.**

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Minerva!"**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They** **were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People** **are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if on the very day You-Know-Who seems** **to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

**"We have much to be thankful** **for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemon. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

People flinched at that. Elena looked at them and said tiredly "It's. A. Name. Nothing more!"

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed to not notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly**. "**Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too noble to use them." Molly and Ronald said in unison then shared a smile at each other, as others glared at the two.**

"**Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain** **that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

Tonks gave Dumbledore a cold look, but continued reading.

"**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."**

Everyone except Molly, Ronald and Ginny gave Elena a sympathetic look, but she didn't see this as she was buried in Blaise's chest trying not to break down and cry again.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Elena**

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Elena Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Elena survive?"**

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"But we thank Merlin you did cub" whispered Remus while Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

Elena glared at the old man, as he still didn't look at her, as she said, "Well I do know why at least now, sir. You really should shield the kitchen better during one of your meetings with the order. I am a horrocrux and the prophecy over me, is plain stupid to keep from me, I hate when someone does that even if it is to protect me, I am not a child and haven't been one since I lost that right, when I was 7 years old by my stupid, horrible uncle!" She yelled at last, as tears coursed down her cheeks and her magic was threating to lash out. Blaise held her back, as her hair darkened. Hermione looked shocked and angry as well, knowing Elena was angry that yet again, she was ignored and chided away. Others were shocked or angry at what she had just said.

Dumbledore looked like he was chided himself for not being more careful.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Elena to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

**"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall,**

"You should of listened professor!" Snapped Elena angrily still crying a bit.

Dumbledore looked at her with a look of anger that she had found out the reason behind Voldemort's attempts, he needed to oblivate her after the reading. Not knowing that Severus had read his mind, and was on the war-zone to help Elena be safe after this. He gave a look at the two maruders of needing to talk in the break too. Both nodded at him.

**Jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Elena Potter can'tcome and live here!"**

"At least she tried, I suppose" Remus said sadly looking at his niece wondering what they really had done to his and Sirius' baby-girl.

"**It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to h****er when she's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Elena** **Potter day in the future**

"NO! TELL ME THERE ISN'T ONE!" Elena looked horrified at the thought

"Don't worry kid we don't." Kingsley said trying to pacify the poor girl.

**— there will be books written about Elena— every child in our world will know her name!"**

"Like these books for example!" Ronald grinned at the embarrassment Elena went through the books now, not knowing that all of it was going be in there.

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that u****ntil she's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Elena underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing her."**

**"You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Sirius got a wistful look on his face, thinking about his baby. Elena smiled at his dreamy look over his motorcycle. Remus held his hand, kissed his cheek.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, his had hands the size of trash can lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Why would he be carrying blankets?" Asked a clueless Ronald.

"Honestly Ronald! It's Elena!" Snapped Hermione angrily, as she looked over at Elena, who was smiling at her.

Bill; who sat next to Hermione glared over at his little brotherfor being so clueless. Molly glared at Bill and Hermione, who only gave them a sneer back.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."**

**"No problems**, **were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

Sirius bent down and kissed Elena's head and said with a smile on his face "You were very cute when I would take you out on my bike." Elena blushed, but smiled at him, and whispered her love for her new dad and papa and hugged them both tightly, before going back into Blaise's warm arms.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Elena in his arms**

"Aww the headmaster is holding little Elena" said Ronald in a baby voice.

"It doesn't get much sweeter then that" laughed Ginny.

"Would you like to shut it, you two are giving me a headache and I want this to be over with so shut the fuck up!" asked an annoyed Elena with a glare of anger in her eyes.

The two glared back, but then looked away as Cissa read on.

**and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to her sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Elena and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

Sirius looked offended at that while most of the room laughed at the look on his face. Elena smiled at her big friend, that he did that to her, meant a lot.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Elena off ter live with Muggles —"**

Arthur looked livid at this, but tried to keep it down. Molly just looked indifferent.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Elena gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Elena's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"You've got a lot of people that care about you Elena." Hermione said tearfully, but still mad at the headmaster for leaving Elena on the doorstep in a cold almost winter night.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Elena," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"Had need of that, if I was to live there too!" Elena sniffed angrily at him, as she burrowed her head into Blaise's chest. Others fumed for what she been through or for being angry at the headmaster in others cases like Molly, Ron and Ginny especially.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Elena Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursleys scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley. She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Elena Lily Dorea Potter — the girl who lived!"**

Cissa passed the book to Draco, who took it and said "I hate them for what they did to the girl I see as my little sister!"

Elena gave him a watery smile at his love and concern at her. He grinned back. Others were still shocked of how close we were. Blaise grinned at his friend too.


End file.
